


Butterflies had been moths once

by MyuMyu



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, Romance, Various OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: Alathea knew the darkness of the world since birth. It was her friend,her life time companion. She wasn't scared of it. However,when a new sort of darkness threatens to take over her life completely,will she able to come through? Or will the butterfly in her heart will be killed by the unforgiving moth?





	Butterflies had been moths once

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,lovelies! It's nice to be back here again. I know I haven't posted in ages and I'm really sorry for that. Life has been complicated in the past year,so I couldn't get near my computer for anything else than lazy internet surfing. XD Anyway,my muse for writing diminished with all the stress,so much that I began re-writing the same chapter for 4-5 times because I'd never feel like it was good enough. It served to further stress me. This is why I put myself aside and let my brain relax for a while.
> 
> Now though,things have settled and my muse is slowly coming back. This is why I hope this story will be at least acceptable. So here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. It took me a while to put it together. Thank you all for understanding. Lots of love from me! 
> 
> MyuMyu

                                                                                                       Prologue                                

__Excerpt from the manuscript sent by lady Sharpe_ _

__May 20_ _ _ _th_ _ __,1902_ _

__

 

     “This was it. The end,the final act of a tragic story,of pain and suffer. I dropped the shovel,feeling the last drops of energy I’ve gathered in this confrontation drain along with the blood red clay underneath my feet. She was gone. And so was he. Unanswered questions,pending declarations of love and hate will forever remain,hanging in the thread of time like a statement of my impossibility to ever let go of this page of my life,of the terrifying possibility of being haunted by nightmares forever.

       As I stood there,in the threatening sea of white and red,half frozen,I realized how much I’ve lost for this crumbling place. First mother,whose warning I never wanted to listen,then my father,who died at the hands of a butcher. And finally Alan. My only friend and confident. ****His****  warning I should have taken the most to the heart. I could have lost him too if it weren’t for…Thomas.

       His ghost stood there motionless,but it seemed to be eaten away by the unforgiving wisps of wind which made my own skin raise with goosebumps. I was reticent to touch him,not because I was scared - scared I have ceased to be in the moment Lucille pushed me over the railing - but because I was refusing myself to feel once more the coldness of death. That kind of cold is worse than winter itself,it bites your bones harder than the very wind which made the mansion breathe in a ghastly pace. I had never become used to it.

        I wished to give him a final statement of my forgiveness. Because despite the pain he’d caused me,I couldn’t hate him to the heart. Never. The stare his ghostly appearance offered me begged silently for release,for freedom. I have believed in ghosts ever since my mother’s passing,but I have not taken them for what they are - a person’s soul.At least not until now.

        I can not describe in words how that feeling was. I felt a shiver course through me when my fingers touched his wounded cheek and I could swear I heard a faint voice saying : __‘Farewell,my love.’__. Then he was no more. All I was left with was that dreadful cold and an impending need to cry. I was a widow,just as I wanted. Lady Edith Sharpe.

        I was brought to reality by the voices of men calling out my name and the sight of Alan coming from the ruined mansion. My sudden thoughts were taken to safety,distance,a warm bed where I could sleep without coughing blood. I left the horrors sink and destroy themselves along with the mansion,while I dared to look forward if not to a bright future,then at least to one of peace and hope. And for the first time,I relied on Alan’s warmth.

        There was nothing to hold onto here. Excepting ghosts.Ghosts are real, this much I know. There are things that tied them to a place, very much like they do to us. Some remained tied to a bunch of land, a time and date, a spilling of blood, a terrible crime... There are others, others that hold on to an emotion, a grief, a lost, revenge, or love. Those, they never go away.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                              _ _Yours truly,__

 __ __Lady Edith Sharpe_ _

 


End file.
